dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Team
The Dragon Ball chapter 23Dragon Ball chapter 430 is a group of warriors, based on the planet Earth, whose goal is to protect their world (and the universe) from extremely dangerous enemies. They are named for their recurrent use of the Dragon Balls. History The team was unofficially founded by the young Bulma and Son Gokū when the two decided to assist each other in locating the seven mystical Dragon Balls. The duo's initial journey brought them into contact with many future members of the team, including Muten Rōshi and Oolong. Though initially antagonized by Yamcha and Puar, the two bandits would go on to join the Dragon Team following their confrontation with the Pilaf Gang. They would also encounter Chi-Chi, who would go on to become Gokū's wife, and Gyūmaō. The adventure came to an end with the summoning of Shenron, however, neither Bulma nor Yamcha got their wish. Instead, Oolong got his wish for women's undergarments in order to prevent Pilaf from obtaining his wish for world domination. The group grew larger during Gokū's training with Rōshi. There he met Kuririn, his first rival and best friend. While on the island, Gokū met Lunch. Gokū and Kuririn went on to compete in the Tenkaichi Budōkai where they were reunited with Bulma, Yamcha, and the other members of the original team. The entire reunited a third time when Gokū decided to take on the Red Ribbon Army, while on another hunt for the Dragon Balls. From this point forward, the group moved as a cohesive unit. After defeating the Army, Gokū's quest for the Dragon Balls lead the team to Uranai Baba's palace. There they competed in her tournament in order to get the location of the final Dragon Ball. The Dragon Team grew yet larger following their meeting with Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Though the pair were initially antagonistic, upon the resurgence of the demon king Piccolo, they too became Gokū's allies. The struggle against Piccolo saw the deaths of Muten Rōshi, Kuririn, and Chaozu. Their deaths pushed Gokū over the edge, leading him to confront the evil Piccolo. Along the way, he met Yajirobē, who was responsible for giving him a Dragon Ball. After losing the first match against his new enemy, Gokū met Karin who would train him for his final confrontation with Piccolo. With the help of Tenshinhan, Gokū went on the defeat Piccolo, becoming the hero of the world. Afterwards, Gokū traveled to the Castle of God in order to meet Kami and have the Dragon Balls restored. Years later, the Team would again be reunited at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai, where again they were faced with the threat of Piccolo. At the tournament, Piccolo's son, Piccolo Junior, fought against Gokū in the championship match. Though a close match, which saw the destruction of the tournament ring and much of Papaya Island, Gokū emerged victorious against Piccolo. The new champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Gokū refused to kill his enemy, allowing Piccolo to go free. With the world at peace again, the Dragon Team once again went their separate ways. Four years later, the Team held a reunion at Kame House, in which Gokū introduced his four year-old son, Son Gohan. The reunion was violently interrupted by Raditz — a Saiyan warrior from outer space, who claimed to be Gokū's older brother and revealed Gokū's Saiyan heritage. The Saiyan made quick work of Gokū and kidnapped Gohan, forcing Gokū to team up with his old nemesis, Piccolo, in order to bring Gohan back. During the battle, however, Gokū sacrificed himself in order to ensure Raditz's death. In the aftermath of the fight, the Team learned of two additional Saiyans making their way towards the Earth, spurring Piccolo to take Gohan into the mountains to train, while the rest of the Team scoured the Earth for the Dragon Balls once again in order to bring Gokū back to life. Alternate Timeline In the timeline where Future Trunks came from, the Dragon Fighters were killed by future Lapis and Future Lazuli, with the exception of Future Gohan, who escaped the battle narrowly and Future Gokū, who died from the heart virus, leaving only Trunks left. Conflicts Trivia References Category:Teams